Enseñame a vivir
by mizheHale
Summary: Bella y Elena son mellizas, pero son separadas cuando niñas al divorciarse sus padres, por fuerzas de destino toda su historia estará entrelazada. Bella x Damon
1. Chapter 1

**Espero que les guste la historia, es una idea que se cruzo por mi cabeza en colaboración con mi prima.  
**

**Esto va dedicado a ti prima.**

Summary

Bella y Elena son mellizas, pero son separadas cuando niñas al divorciarse sus padres, por fuerzas de destino toda su historia estará entrelazada.

La primera vez.

Bella Pov

Iba a un bar a escondidas de Edward, habíamos discutido por el tema de mi transformación, se negaba, Victoria buscaba mi cabeza y aún así se negaba. Era ridículo, pero nada podía hacer.

La verdad, siempre que discutíamos hacia esto, me dejaba pensar y este era el lugar menos pensando para él.

Me senté en la barra y espere que el barman me atendiera.

- ¿me deja invitarle un trago señorita? - sentí una voz en mi oreja, pero a diferencia de otras veces, está vez no se mi hizo incomodo, es mas, me gire para ver al chico.

Gran error, era hermoso, incluso más que Edward, un humano, más bello aún, sus ojos azul eléctrico y me tenían hipnotizada y su pelo negro azabache hacía que me dieran ganas de acariciarlo.

- por supuesto - no se de donde salió eso, pero daba igual, no era como que fuera a traicionar a Edward.

- ¿que haces aquí? sola - argumento el chico.

- pelee con mi novio- hice una mueca, no quería hablar de eso.

- ¿por que lo hacen tan complicado? amarse debería ser fácil ¿no?- con Edward no.

- con Edward nunca lo es – bufé, las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de pensar en lo que había dicho.

- y... ¿lo amas? - lo pensé, claro que lo amaba, era el hombre perfecto, todo un caballero, y yo, la princesa en peligro. Aunque eso no me sonaba a mi, yo no quería ser la princesa, yo quería ser una guerrera, papá siempre me dijo que yo era su pequeña valiente.

-claro - el sonrió. Arrogantemente debo agregar, maldita sonrisa sensual.

- no es así, tu no lo amas - lo miré feo - no dudas cuando amas.

Talvez, solo talvez el tenía razón.

- ¿que sabes tu? - el reía.

- Nada, no se nada, así que ¿por que no me dices tu nombre? - okei, prefería cambiar el tema.

- Isabella Gilbert - estire mi mano, el hizo una mueca, parecía sorprendido pero luego volvió esa sexy sonrisa.

- soy Damon Salvatore - él me tomó la mano, pero en el acto miro mi muñeca confundido - ¿que te paso?

- me corte, soy un poco torpe - mentí a las vez que hacía una mueca.

- eres mala mentirosa Isabella - no me gustaba mi nombre, pero en sus labios sonaba tan… provocador.

- como sea, es tarde y debo ir a casa - me pare pero Damon me freno sujetándome de la cintura, quedando nuestros rostros a escasos centímetros.

- sin embargo te diré algo antes, tu no tienes lo que quieres - petulante.

- y... según tu... ¿que es lo que quiero? - lo enfrente.

-tu Isabella, quieres un amor que te consuma, quieres pasión y aventura e incluso un poco de peligro - su frase me cautivo, dios sentí que la respiración se me dificultaba.

- tengo peligro – oh, claro que tenía peligro.

-¿y el amor? - me separe bruscamente.

-adiós Damon, espero volverte a ver algún día - claro que lo quería volver a ver, aunque mi tono de voz sonora como si lo mandara al demonio.

- Isabella - me di vuelta y otro error su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío y me miraba fijamente a los ojos - tu encontraras todo eso, pero ahora olvidaras que esto paso, te iras a tu casa y creerás que acá lograste aclarar tus problemas.

Damon Pov

Había ido a Mystic con la intención de volver a estar con mi hermanito, ¿que pasa? me encuentro con que su novia, que es malditamente igual a Katherine y lo que es peor, era mil veces mejor que esa perra.

Pero no me quiero enamorar de ella, no le podía hacer eso a Stefan y no quería repetir la historia, definitivamente no.

Decidí que la mejor manera era viajar un rato y sin saber como, en este momento estaba conduciendo por las calles de Port Ángeles.

Vi un bar, _al fin_, entre e inspeccione el lugar, encontré a una hermosa castaña sentada en la barra.

Y desde que vi esos ojos, caí rendido ante ella, era hermosa, luego de que empecé a conversar con ella pude notar que era inteligente y muy enigmática.

Quería saber que ocultaba, como es que esta viva ante el ataque de un frío, según sabía si no morían, eran convertidos en brillantinas y ella sin dudas, no era una brillantina.

Su apellido, era otro enigma, quería saber si tenía algo que ver con Elena, o solo era una coincidencia y por alguna razón me molestaba el hecho de que hubiera un Edward.

Pero, eso se puede arreglar. No era de los que se rendía fácilmente y está chica causo algo en mi, inexplicable. Ya no había problema, podía volver a Mystic, alguien me interesaba más de lo que Elena me podría llegar a interesar.

**¿Qué opinan? ¿Tiene futuro? ¿Le hago cambios? En serio espero que les guste por que me esforzare en el, claro que tienen que ser pacientes ya que de ninguna manera pienso dejar de lado mi otra historia (para que quiero la vida perfecta si lo tengo a el).**

**Por otro lado, acepto sugerencias de cualquier tipo.**

**Saludos y nos leemos.**


	2. me escapé

**Y vamos con el segundo capitulo de esta historia.  
Gracias por animarme a seguir esta historia, somos poquitas aún pero por mis poquitas seguidoras seguiré escribiendo. Y por mi hermosa prima.  
**

Pov Bella.

- _hola hermanita – _Elena sonaba emocionada, como siempre.

- ¿Cómo andas?

- _bien, todo bien – _su voz sonó extraña, sentía hace un tiempo que algo no me estaba diciendo -_ ¿Cuándo llegas?_

- mañana en la mañana – me rasqué la cabeza, aún no estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo.

_- debo suponer que aún no le dices nada a cabeza de zanahoria – _me reí ante el apodo que ella le puso a Edward.

- supones bien – suspiré.

- _¿estas segura hermanita? Lo dejaras así como nada, ¿tan aburrido es?_ - si, así de aburrido es.

- si, simplemente me cansé de este lugar, además hace años que no veo a Jeremy, no he sabido nada de mamá hace algunos meses y creo que es tiempo de un cambio. Además nuestro viejo se casó y el espacio quedo en nada con los hijos de Sue – Elena se estaba riendo.

_- te encantará este lugar, mamá no ha parado de decir lo feliz que está de que vengas aquí, ella y Jenna planearon la decoración completa de tu cuarto._

- me alegra, pero ahora, debo cortar o perderé el vuelo.

- _nos vemos Bella.  
_

Y así corté la llamada.

- Bella, tenemos que irnos ya – Charlie apareció por la puerta y sonrió. 

- pues corramos.

.-. 

¡Lo logré! Creo que soy el único ser humano que logró escapar de 7 vampiros. Quería chillar de emoción.

_Abrochen sus cinturones, estamos a punto de aterrizar.  
_

Y llegué, llegué a mi nuevo destino lejos de todo lo aburrido de mi vida. ¿Quién dijo que estar con un vampiro era emocionante?

Ni siquiera un beso era decente, por un extraño motivo luego de una noche en un bar, pensé mucho sobre mi relación con Edward, me cuestione lo que quería de una relación, sin duda el no tenía todo lo que yo quería, lo amaba, pero, ¡era una adolescente con hormonas! ¿Cómo se supone que me controlara cada vez que tenía a mi sexy vampiro para mi sola?

- Bella – gritaba mamá mientras agitaba los brazos.

Caminé tranquilamente hasta todos ellos y Mamá me recibió con un fuerte abrazo.

- no sabes como te extrañé Bells – Mamá estaba prácticamente llorando en mi hombro.

- ya Mamá, yo también te extrañe – ahora fue el turno de Jeremy, estaba enorme, la última vez que lo vi aún no me pasaba. – hermanito, ven a darme un abrazo.

- también te he extrañado pequeña – el sonrió y fue a darme mi abrazo. 

- hermanita – chilló Elena, saltamos a los brazos de la otra.

- te he extrañado tanto Elena – sin querer solté una pequeña lagrima, la había extrañado mucho.

- tengo tanto que contarte hermanita – sonreí, yo también quería contarle tantas cosas.

.-.

- y esta es tu habitación – anunció Elena.

- es preciosa, hicieron un buen trabajo, y ahora… hace un rato mencionaste el Grill, ¿podemos ir? – tenía unas ganas de pasar algo fuerte por mi garganta.

- si, está bien, deja llamar a Stefan para decirle que nos encontremos todos ahí.

- esta bien, yo bajo al auto por el rato.

- ¿van a salir? – pregunto Jeremy, que salía por la puerta al mismo tiempo que yo.

- si, vamos al Grill, ¿te unes? – el asintió y sonrió. 

- ¿y que cuentas? Lo último que supe de ti es que estabas de novia con un tal Edward…

- ah si, lo dejé… estaba, un tanto aburrida… creo que terminamos cayendo en la rutina – miré en otra dirección, eso no era del todo mentira.

- valla, creo que te entiendo, un poco – el puso una mano en mi hombro, como "dándome apoyo".

- y ¿Qué paso con Vicky? – puso una cara que me dio a entender que era un muy mal tema para tratar con el.

-se fue, ya no hemos sabido nada de ella – me miró y me dio una sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos.

- oh, perdón, ¿ahora con quien estas? – el solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- no hay nadie – soltó una pequeña risa.

- no te creo mucho.

-chicos, vamos, Stefan y Damon tuvieron una complicación, no se encontraran con nosotros – Elena tenía una cara de preocupación…

Una vez llegamos al Grill, un chico se acerco a nosotros.

-Hola Elena, ¿Quién es ella? – pregunto el chico sonriente.

- Bella Gilbert – estiré mi mano.

- Matt Donovan – el chico tomó mi mano y sonrió.

- Matt, Bella es mi hermana – el chico asintió – ahora, ¿por que no nos sirves unos tragos?

- ya vienen chicos – Matt se fue y Jeremy se escuso diciendo que vio a una amiga.

Luego de un rato Elena y yo decidimos que era hora de irse.

- Mañana es el día del fundador, ¿te unirás a la escuela cierto? – Elena se notaba emocionada. 

- claro que si, tengo que terminarla – Elena asintió.

.-. 

Unos ruidos en la puerta me despertaron. _Bella ya nos vamos. _Se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta.

- Halla los alcanzo – grité. 

- te vas con Jenna – dijo mi mamá mientras habría la puerta.

- si, en unos minutos estoy lista. 

Me arreglé un poco y salí para desayunar algo. 

- ¿Qué tal Jenna? – saludé a mi tía mientras me servía leche.

- hola bells, ¿vamos? – asentí mientras dejaba el vaso en el lavado.

Cuando llegamos allá, los carros alegóricos ya estaban pasando por las calles, mi hermana se veía preciosa saludando al mundo desde arriba, supuse que el chico que estaba a su lado era Stefan.

Damon Pov 

- hola – susurré en el oído de la castaña que estaba a mi lado, esta inolvidable castaña. 

- hola – la chica se volteó y al verme su corazón se aceleró y un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas. 

- ¿te gusta el Show? – ella asintió y miró el carro donde estaba Elena con mi hermano.

- si, mi hermana está en uno de los carros con su novio, se ve hermosa. 

- no lo dudo, se ve como alguien a quien conocí hace muchos años – ella me miró intrigada. 

- ¿conoces a mi hermana? – me reí. 

- es un pueblo chico todo el mundo se conoce, ahora que se que tú, eres una Gilbert, me gustaría saber tu nombre – ella no sabía que yo sabía su nombre, debía preguntarle.

- Isabella, pero prefiero Bella – la chica extendió su brazo.

- soy Damon Salvatore – la tendí la mano y me di cuenta que andaba con una blusa semitransparente de manga larga. La chica intentaba ocultar su cicatriz, dios si supiera que yo sé que ella sabe de la existencia de vampiros, escuche como su teléfono empezaba a sonar en su bolsillo.

- diga…

-_ hija, necesito que vengas al Grill un momento – _la voz de Renne sonó al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Qué pasa mamá? – su ceño se frunció. 

- _nada, este… tu tío John esta aquí, dice que te quiere saludar –_ rayos, este inepto planea acabar con nosotros está noche, así que quiere mantener protegida a su dulce sobrina ya que no puede tener protegido a los otros dos. 

- ¿el hermano de papá? ¿Qué rayos hace aquí? – otra no fan de el "querido" tío John.

- _dice que quiere ver como he criado a los hijos de su hermano… hijo de perra – _Renne estaba realmente enojada. 

- dile que no iré, que se joda, mamá, has hecho un excelente trabajo con Jer y Elena, no quiero que te haga sentir mal diciendo lo bien me ha criado mi papá y el como mis hermanos son unos descarriados según él – chica inteligente. 

- _esta bien hija, nos vemos en la noche – _y así se corto la llamada, bella hizo una mueca y se me ocurrió una idea. 

- ¿te gustaría ir al Grill? – ella asintió mientras hacía una mueca. 

- supongo que estará bien.

Tío John perderá el pelo cuando vea a su sobrina "sana" entrar al Grill al lado de un sexy vampiro.

- Damon – escuche la voz de Anna. 

- espérame aquí Isabella – hizo una mueca al escuchar su nombre, pero a mi me gusta más que "Bella", ella solo asintió con la cabeza - ¿Anna? Pensé que te habías ido de aquí – estaba realmente sorprendido de que Anna siguiera aquí luego de que Pearl muriera.

- es una larga historia y ahora no tengo tiempo, solo te diré que los vampiros de la tumba planean atacar está noche cuando el alcalde Lockwood este dando su discurso - ¿broma?

- está bien, gracias por la información, se lo contaré a Stefan – ella asintió.

- ¿Damon, podemos irnos? Elena y Stefan ya están ahí, por alguna razón ella quiere que conozca a más personas – Isabella rodó los ojos. 

- si, vamos, tengo que hablar con mi hermanito – la tomé del brazo y la conduje a través de la gente hasta el Grill.

- tenemos problemas – fue lo primero que dije cuando llegamos junto a Elena y Stefan, ellos al mismo tiempo dijeron lo que yo.

- hola bella – saludó mi hermano.

- hola Stefan – la chica sonrió y luego suspiró - ¿quieren que los deje solos? Iré con Jeremy… - Elena asintió, se notaba que no le gustaba ocultarle cosas a su hermana. 

- voy yo primero – ellos asintieron – los vampiros de la tumba planean vengarse de las familias fundadoras esta noche – creo que Elena casi se desmaya y Stefan apretó la mandíbula.

- esta bien, ahora solo necesitamos un plan, ya que Bonnie no rompió el hechizo de Emily, John acabara con todos nosotros está noche – ya no sé que es peor. 

- entonces, llamaré a Ric.

- ¿puedo saber que ocurre? – preguntó Alaric cuando llegó a nuestro lado.

- resumen, Bonnie no rompió el hechizo, los vampiros de la tumba planean su venganza para esta noche – Ric asintió.

-¿Cuál es el plan? – nos pregunto Ric.

- Le diré a John que desactivamos el artefacto y si eso no funciona creo que estaremos todos muertos, en ese caso ustedes cuídense, de cualquier otra manera ya no nos preocuparemos por los vampiros de la tumba.

- no me parece bien, Damon a ti también te puede pasar algo creo que tu plan tiene unas fallas – Elena me miraba mal.

- ¿preocupada por mi preciosa? – levante mis cejas sugestivamente y ella hizo una mueca de asco, me encantaba fastidiarla.

- ya quisieras, hace lo que sea que tengas que hacer, nosotros trataremos de detener a los vampiros de la tumba – todos salieron de ahí y yo empecé a intentar seguir el olor de John.

Luego de un rato lo encontré.

- querido John, no sabíamos que tu intención era matarnos a todos – John negó con la cabeza.

- mi hija me odiará, pero luego entenderá, tu hermano no es para ella y no trates de negar esto. Se que amas, de nuevo, a la misma chica que tu hermano - ¿en serio?

- ¿Por qué rayos todos dicen eso? Yo solo trato de protegerla, es la novia de mi hermano, yo tengo mi vista fija en otra Gilbert – error, creo que vi fuego salir por sus orejas.

- no voy dejar que te acerques a ni una de mis niñas y esté momento acabaré con ustedes – y así fue como un dolor agudo se instalo en mi cráneo.

- ¡has que pare hijo de perra! – le grité a John.

Bella Pov

Era de noche y estaba completamente sola, el alcalde había terminado de dar su discurso y estaba bajando del escenario.

- hola Isabella Gilbert…

- ¿te conozco? – le pregunte al chico que estaba frente a mi.

- no y te prometo que esto te dolerá mucho – vi como su rostro se deformaba, marcando las venas de su rostro y como el glóbulo de su ojo se tornaba de un color rojo, al igual que sus colmillos crecían, estuve a punto de gritar cuando el mismo chico, que se deformó frente a mi, gritaba de, lo que supuse era, dolor y se agarraba su cabeza, vi como unos policías llegaban a nuestro lado y le inyectaban algo al… sea lo que sea.

- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Por qué me ataco? ¿Por qué lo inyectaron? ¿Qué rayos esta pasando? – gritaba miles de preguntas a los guardias pero estos solo caminaban a un edificio.

- detente Isabella – John me tenía sujeta. Mi rostro se crispo de furia y me solté de su agarre.

- ¿tu sabes lo que esta pasando no? – John me miró confundido.

- ¿no conoces a ese vampiro? - ¿vampiro? ¿Me estas jodiendo?

- ¿de que rayos…?

- ¿Dónde está mi hermano hijo de perra? – un enojado Stefan llego a donde nosotros estábamos y agarro a John por las solapas de su camisa.

- consumiéndose en el fuego como todos los demás – John sonreía ¿triunfante? Pero le duró poco ya que Stefan le propino un puñetazo que lo tiro al suelo y lo dejó sangrando.

-¿Qué rayos te ocurre Stefan? – pero al igual que todo el mundo me ignoró y salió corriendo, como no tenía nada mejor que hacer y me encantaba estar rodeada de peligros, lo seguí.

- él… esta con lo demás – dijo una vez llegamos al lado de mi hermana y una chica de tez morena y pelo oscuro.

- ¿puedo saber que rayos ocurre? – les grité a los tres…

- Bella, te prometo que cuando salvemos a Damon te contaremos todo… - mi hermana estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

- ¿salvar a Damon? ¿De que? – me dí cuenta de que yo sonaba histérica.

- voy a entrar – la voz de Stefan me interrumpió, no sabía cuando habíamos llegado al frente de un edificio en llamas.

- no, te vas a quemar, llamemos a los bomberos - ¿estaba loco?

- Damon está ahí adentro y los bomberos no vendrán, solo espera – Stefan sonaba cortante.

- ¡no Stefan, espera! – Gritó mi hermana pero ya era muy tarde, Stefan había volado la puerta de una patada – voy a entrar.

- no Elena – la chica llamada Bonnie, agarró a mi hermana del brazo y empezó a decir unas palabras en un idioma que desconozco, lentamente las llamas se fueron extinguiendo pero no completamente.

Y en menos de dos minutos ya teníamos a Stefan y Damon a nuestro lado, cuando llegaron Stefan soltó a Damon lentamente y lo dejo en la acera. Sentí algo exprimirse en mi pecho, se veía tan débil.

- necesita sangre – dijo Stefan, ¿era doctor?

- tenemos que llevarlo al hospital entonces – dije al borde de la histeria.

- yo – Elena se agacho junto a Damon e hizo un corte en su muñeca, vi como la acercaba a la boca de él y este empezó a beber, literalmente, su sangre.

- esto… esto es mucho para mí – y así caí en la inconciencia.

Damon Pov

Desperté en un sótano, justo al tiempo que John le clavaba una estaca a Anna en su pecho.

- sáquenme de aquí - gritaba el mismísimo alcalde, me di vuelta y lo observe - ¿Damon?

- soy un vampiro de 145 años, ¿Cuál es tu excusa? – pero el muy idiota se asustó y se corrió para atrás, pero un vampiro lo agarró y le rompió el cuello.

Bufé, ¿este era mi fin? Por que era muy deprimente.

- Damon – sentí el grito de mi hermano.

- Stefan estoy aquí – le respondí de vuelta.

- vamos – vi como llegaba a mi lado.

Sentí como mi hermano me levantaba y me sacaba de ese lugar, en un minuto ya estábamos fuera y me dejaba en el suelo.

- necesita sangre – dijo Stefan. Yo solo asentí o hice un intento en el suelo.

- tenemos que llevarlo al hospital entonces – la voz de bella sonaba asustada, quise reírme, la había mordido un vampiro y no entendía lo que éramos nosotros.

- yo – Elena se acerco a mí e hizo un corte en su muñeca, la acerco y empecé a beber para recomponerme.

- esto… esto es mucho para mí – sentí un golpe sordo contra la acera y todos nos volteamos a ver a Isabella que estaba en el suelo inconciente.

- ¿en serio? La mordió un frío y esta en el suelo por que me vio bebiendo tu sangre – dije, incrédulo, mirando a Elena.

- ¿Qué a mi hermana que? – gritó Elena histérica.

- OH, ¿no sabías que tu hermana y yo nos conocimos hace unas semanas en un bar? – sonreí inocente.

- ¿se conocen? – preguntó Elena.

- ella no lo sabe – me encogí de hombros.

- ¿usaste la compulsión con mi hermana? – ups… creo que la histeria en esta familia venía de los Gilbert.

- creo que tenemos que llevar a Isabella a nuestra casa, la acera no se ve cómoda – agarré a la chica y salí corriendo con ella en brazos.

La deje en el sofá y me senté a esperar que despertara y de paso, que llegara mi cuñada con mi hermanito. No quería que me siguieran retando, es que ¿nunca se aburrían?

- auch, mi cabeza – Isabella se sobaba la cabeza y luego fijó su vista en el lugar, después de un rato, en mi, error, su espalda se pegó al respaldo del sofá. Me miraba asustada, bufé por lo bajo.

- ¿en serio? – La chica me miraba confundida – ¿te mordió un frió y estas asustada de mi? Por favor, yo soy mucho menos peligroso que ellos, se supone que su mordida es mortal… dime ¿Cómo es que sigues viva?

- ¿Qué eres tú? – la chica me miraba con resentimiento.

- soy un vampiro… uno real, no una brillantina como lo que te mordió – sonreí.

- esto no puede ser…

- ¿en serio? Vives en un mundo donde existen vampiros, y… ¿no puedes creer que exista otra clase vampirica? – levante la ceja en su dirección.

- entonces, tu y tu…

- Bella perdón por dejarte con este idiota, el solo te agarró y te sacó de ahí – Elena venía entrando, se volteo hacia mi – dime que no le dijiste nada antes que yo llegara – su voz sonaba amenazante.

- ¿Elena, tu sabías de todo esto? – Isabella tenía su ceño fruncido.

- Bella, yo… te puedo explicar todo, perdóname – Elena bajo la cabeza.

- las dos tenemos mucho de que hablar, no te preocupes, pronto resolveremos todo esto – Isabella se paró y envolvió a su hermana en un abrazo.

- bueno, ¿te parece bien si en la casa hablamos? – Ella solo asintió – ahora tengo que ir recoger mis cosas al instituto…

- esta bien, Damon – se giró hacía donde estaba yo - ¿me podrías llevar a casa? – yo sonreí hacia Elena que me miraba con desconfianza.

- seria un verdadero placer Isabella – me pare atrás de ella y puse una mano en su espalda – vamos.

- no uses compulsión, ¿entendido? – Elena me había agarrado del brazo.

- ella no hará nada que… no quiera – le guiñe un ojo ¿había dicho que me encantaba fastidiarla?

En el camino le conté a Isabella todo sobre nuestra raza y ella parecía muy interesada, me preguntó como era que nosotros si podíamos caminar bajo el sol, le conté que todo era gracias a la maravillosa piedra de lapislázuli y una bruja dispuesta a ayudar.

- entonces… ¿Cómo es eso de la compulsión? – me preguntó antes de entrar a su casa.

- pues, miras a alguien directamente a los ojos y le dices que haga lo que tu quieras, puedes incluso borrarle la memoria a alguien – ella levanto una ceja.

- ¿has usado la compulsión conmigo? – me miro con desconfianza y yo reí, ¿Qué le decía?

- no, todo lo que hagas conmigo será por voluntad propia – escuche con alguien venía llegando.

- ¿Elena? – Preguntó Isabella - ¿Dónde esta Stefan? – Elena sonrió.

- se fue a casa – se giró hacia mi - ¿me ayudas con esto? – apuntó las cosas que estaba cargando.

- si claro – la ayudé y tome sus cosas.

- creo que quiero entrar, ha sido un día largo… - Isabella miró a Elena con desconfianza, ¿Qué le pasaba?

- si entremos – Isabella abrió la puerta y dejo que yo pasara.

Isabella se quedó mirando a Elena que aún no pasaba.

– ¿por que estas ahí parada? – y en ese momento todo encajó.

- Katherine – rodé los ojos.

- hola Damon – Katherine sonrió malvadamente.

**Bueno chicas, *-* directo al grano xD ya entró Katherine, Bella ya se enteró de todo… o casi todo, ¿Qué pasara cuando se entere que Elena no es su verdadera hermana? Si no, su prima. **

**Pronto tendremos noticias de Edward u.u encuentro un poco injusto lo que hizo Bella. **

**Una chica me pregunto si Damon puede usar la compulsión con Bella, pues si, Bella no toma verbena, solo tiene su escudo contra lectores de mente compulsivos :$ y como sea más tarde entenderán una que otra cosa. **

**No prometeré una pronta actualización pero, lo intentare.**

**Besos y nos leemos pronto.**


	3. día normal

**Y de a poquito somos más, les agradezco por sus comentarios, su apoyo y sus ideas. Quiero aclarar unas cosas, pero, creo que será más interesante si ustedes leen esas cosas con sus propios ojitos.**

Bella Pov

- Katherine – dijo Damon, mirando el techo y tapando su cara con una mano. Yo tenía un punto, sabía que esa tipa no era mi hermana, pero, ¿Por qué era exactamente igual físicamente? Además, era una vampira.

- hola Damon – la chica cambió a una mueca de maldad pura, y sonreía ladinamente con una ceja alzada.

- Damon, ¿Por qué ella es igual a mi hermana? – él se volteó hacia mi e hizo un intento de sonrisa.

- eso, querida Isabella… te lo contara tu hermana, yo echare a esta perra malvada de aquí ¿si? – todo eso lo dijo con una sonrisa tan dulcemente sínica, que daba miedo.

- es Bella – lo corregí.

- está bien Isabella, solo… espera aquí y no dejes entrar a nadie – Damon hizo caso omiso a mi corrección y salió de mi casa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Escuché unos ruidos en la cocina, la idea de que un vampiro estuviera en mi casa me alerto, así que tome lo primero que encontré y fui a ver quien estaba ahí.

- ¿John? – solté un suspiro de alivio al ver a John apoyado en la encimera con un vaso de jugo, solté mi arma, que era un portarretrato, y me senté en una silla frente a el.

- hola Isabella – hizo un intento de sonrisa, claramente, no le llegaba a los ojos.

- es bella… - un silencio incomodo nos invadió – entonces… ¿Cómo es que sabes de la existencia de vampiros? – John me miró fijamente.

- Isa… Bella – corrigió ante mi mirada amenazante – es una historia familiar muy larga, claramente, tu hermano y tu… hermana – la última palabra la dijo con un toque se sarcasmo, estoy segura – no les interesó en absoluto, ya que ambos se enredaron con estos monstruos.

- los vampiros no son monstruos… no todos, algunos tienen sentimientos…

- Bella, no caigas, al final, todos comen humanos – claro que no era así.

- no es así… yo conozco vampiros que se alimentan de animales – miré el suelo.

- inocente Isabella – John negó con la cabeza.

- ¡tú no sabes nada de mi vida! Damon ni Stefan matan personas, y… yo estuve con un vampiro… tomaba sangre animal y tenía toda una familia que tomaba sangre animal…

- ¿una familia? – John estaba colérico.

- si John, una jodida familia de vampiros – lo reté con la mirada para que me dijera algo más.

- ustedes tres son unos idiotas, ellos son los putos enemigos y ustedes dos, rameras, se acuestan con ellos – mi mano impactó contra su mejilla.

- punto uno, no me vuelvas a llamar ramera, ni a mi, ni a mi hermana, punto dos, no me digas que hacer hijo de perra – salí de la cocina y corrí hasta mi habitación. Escuche como la puerta de entrada se cerraba violentamente.

Apoye la frente en la puerta y solté un suspiro, mi mano picaba, no sabía si era por la cachetada que le propiné a John, o porque quería llamar a mi hermana y contarle todo lo sucedido, ella y yo no éramos idiotas, simplemente, el peligro nos acechaba.

Me dí vuelta lentamente para ir a mi cama, pegué un pequeño salto y un grito al encontrar a Damon sentado en mi cama mirándome fijamente.

- me preguntaba cuando te irías a dar cuenta de que yo estaba aquí, sentado – Damon no sonreía como era tan característico en el.

- ¿ocurrió algo? ¿Elena está bien? ¿Qué paso con Katherine?

- para ahí, son muchas preguntas – Damon se paró delante de mi a velocidad vampirica.

- no… las… respondiste – señalé lo más cuerdamente posible, la cercanía no me dejaba pensar.

- si, ocurrió algo, y no sé si pegarte por ser tan idiota o pegarte para que entiendas que te tienes que alejar de los peligros. Elena está bien, supongo… y pasó lo que puede pasar entando Katherine por aquí, nada bueno – sola la primera parte de lo que me dijo quedo en mi cabeza.

- no entiendo, ¿Por qué estas molesto?

- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió llegar a salir con un frió, Isabella? – ah, era eso.

- no estoy para eso ahora Damon – lo corrí a un lado para que me dejara pasar pero el me tomó del brazo y me acercó a el.

- responde, Isabella – su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del mío, pero aún así no deje que se me notara el nerviosismo.

- no te interesa, además, ¿Qué diferencia ahí entre su especie y la tuya? – levanté una ceja en su dirección.

- ellos… no se controlan Isabella, un humano normal se aleja de lo cree peligroso en cambio tu… te acercas a eso… ¿Por qué Isabella? - Damon me había soltado de su agarré, pero, seguíamos a la misma distancia.

- confió ellos, tanto como confió en ti en estos momentos – era verdad, al lado de ellos me sentía protegida, talvez, pero, al lado de Damon, en este lugar, me sentía yo, me sentía libre de hacer y deshacer a mi antojo, pero sentía, al estar al lado de él, que nada me sucedería.

- talvez ese es tu error, confías en la gente equivocada… Isabella – rayos, mi nombre, sonaba delicioso en sus labios.

- tú no me fallaras, Damon -¿Por qué estaba segura de eso? No tenía ni la más minima idea.

- te dije que eras una idiota – y tan sorpresivamente como llegó, se fue.

Damon Pov

Chiquilla idiota, ella nació para estar rodeada de peligros, ¿Por qué no pudo ser parte de los seres humanos que no tienen nada que ver con nosotros?

_Tú no me fallaras, Damon_. ¿Por qué confiaba en mí? ¿Qué ser humano inteligente confiaba en mí? La respuesta era sencilla, n-a-d-i-e, ni siquiera Stefan me tenía confianza, todos esperaban que yo fallara, y ella, que ni siquiera me conoce, esta segura de que conmigo estará protegida.

El teléfono seguía sonando en mi bolsillo, ¿después de 10 llamadas no se cansaban?, era obvio que no iba a contestar, pero el aparato seguía vibrando en mi bolsillo.

- ¿Qué carajos quieres, Elena? - ¿mencioné que no quería hablar con nadie?

- ¿Qué rayos te paso ahora? Diablos Damon, te necesitamos aquí ahora – Elena se escuchaba desesperada.

- mala noche, ¿Qué ocurrió ahora? ¿Es que tú y Stefan no pueden hacer nada sin necesitar de mi sexy presencia?

- te contaré lo que sucedió cascarrabias, mi doble malvada atacó a John – talvez eso era mi culpa – rayos Damon, dijiste que la mantendrías vigilada.

- para ahí, también tengo una vida, no puedo estar al pendiente de tu jodido trasero todo el tiempo Elena, para eso, está Stefan - ¿tengo derechos no?

- dijiste que la mantendrías vigilada, maldición Damon – Elena estaba, realmente enojada.

- repito, tengo-una-jodida-vida.

- Damon – el tonó de mi hermano se escuchó a trabes del aparato, y a lo lejos se escuchan improperios que venían de parte de Elena - ¿puedo saber que ocurre?

- tuve un problema, simplemente ¿puedo descansar está noche y mañana en la mañana volver a rescatar sus jodidos traseros? – estaba cansado, solo quería olvidar todos los jodidos problemas una noche, solo una pequeña noche.

- suenas mal querido hermano – en la voz de Stefan se sentía el toque irónico, pero decidí ignorarlo – está bien, Elena solo esta enojada, no te necesitamos aquí en este momento, pero, por favor, ven mañana temprano, te necesitamos aquí en el hospital.

- gracias hermanito – soné sarcástico, lo sé, pero, no era como si yo necesitara su permiso para hacer algo o no.

No esperé que dijera algo más y corté la llamada.

.-.

El molesto sonido del aparato no me dejaba seguir durmiendo así que no me quedo más remedio que cogerlo.

- Elenita – trate de sonar lo más amable que me era posible.

- ya dormiste, ahora quiero tu jodido trasero en este hospital – la voz de Elena sonaba amenazante.

- no creo que a Stefan le guste el hecho de que me necesitas tan desesperadamente preciosa, además, no eres mi tipo – corté la llamada y fui a la regadera.

Bella Pov

- Elena – llamé a mi hermana quien se volteó inmediatamente y me envolvió en un caluroso abrazo.

- bella, esto, es una pesadilla, solo quiero un día normal – Elena lloraba en mi hombro, mis ojos se conectaron con Stefan que miraba de una manera calculadora, como si estuviera tratando de descubrir algo de mi.

- en nuestra vida hermanita, nada es normal, ya deberías saberlo ¿no? – talvez no era un consuelo, pero era la realidad, ella escogió seguir siendo parte de esta vida, no podía esperar que fuera diferente.

- lo sé – Elena se separó de mi y sonrió, secando las lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

- ya estoy aquí, ¿puedo saber por que era tan necesaria mi presencia? – la voz de Damon sonaba cansada, se notaba un deje irónico en su voz.

- Caroline, está muy mal, no se sabe si sobrevivirá, ¿mientras tu te estas dando el lujo de hacer quien sabe que con tus amiguitas? – Elena se acercó a Damon y dejó que su mano impactara contra la mejilla de él.

- ¿alguien me contó eso? – Damon tomó a Elena del brazo y la acercó a el, su mirada era atemorizante - No soy adivino. Además ese es su problema, gente muere todo los días, deberías aceptarlo Elena, no eres superman – su tonó era mordaz, cuando terminó de decir aquello soltó a Elena y le dio la espalda.

- dijiste que la sangré de vampiro era curativa… ¿no podrías darle un poco? – intervine, antes de que Elena le clavará una estaca en su pecho.

- ¿tú también quieres ser superman? ¿También lo pudo haber hecho Stefan no? – su tono de voz ya no era tan afilado, pero, seguía siendo irónico.

- no necesitas hablarme así, yo solo pensé… - mi vos se fue cortando, no sabía por que el actuaba así.

- ¿saben los riesgos que hay al darle mi sangre? – Damon simplemente me corto y miró a Bonnie y a Elena.

- no creo que sea buena idea – respondió Elena.

- es Caroline, Elena – Bonnie la miró directamente. Elena cerró los ojos y asintió.

- con su permiso, salvaré el día – Damon desapareció.

- ¿y a este que bicho le picó ahora? – Bonnie miraba a Elena y a Stefan confundida.

- creo que yo tengo una leve idea… - respondí antes de pensar en lo que dije.

- ¿sabes lo que le ocurre? – preguntó mi hermana.

- tengo una idea, no se porque, pero tengo una idea – miré en otra dirección.

- no se por que les preocupa en realidad, es Damon – dijo Stefan mirándome, le sonreí agradecida, no quería contar lo que paso anoche, - Elena, creo que deberíamos ir a hablar con John – la aludida solo asintió y se fue por un pasillo diferente, seguida muy cercanamente por Stefan.

- ¿me puedes decir que sucedió con Damon? No creas que no me dí cuenta de la mirada que le diste a Stefan – Bonnie me sonreía amistosamente, aunque con un deje de desconfianza en la mirada.

- no sucedió nada, solo tiene pinta de no querer que la gente espere cosas buenas de el… creo que lo entiendo un poco – traté de sonar convincente.

- ¿estas segura? – yo solo asentí.

- discúlpame, pero necesito hacer algo – y salí casi corriendo de ahí, llegando justo al frente de la puerta por donde salía Damon.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Isabella? – Damon se volteó y empezó a caminar por el pasillo, yendo hacia la salida.

- ¿Por qué te molesta tanto, que te diga que confió en ti? – trataba de seguirle el paso.

- no me molesta Isabella, solo, no lo entiendo… ¿Por qué esperar cosas buenas de mi, cuando nadie más lo hace? – se volteó y sus ojos azules penetraron mi mirada.

- talvez, por que no te conozco – el sonrió irónicamente.

- pues espera a que me conozcas y luego hablaremos – intento voltear de nuevo pero lo sujete del brazo y me acerqué a el, haciendo que me mirara directamente a los ojos.

- o talvez, por que soy demasiado idiota – sonreí al recordar sus palabras – talvez sea por que veo algo bueno en ti, algo que ocultas tan bien, que creo que soy la única que lo ve, talvez por que tienes razón y me gusta demasiado el peligro – y vi esa sonrisa, esa sexy sonrisa que solo la hacía para mi.

- eres una verdadera idiota, Isabella – el miró el auto – anda, sube al auto – me ordenó, no se por que motivo, pero le obedecí.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – había pasado un rato mientras el maneja el auto, y me entró la curiosidad cuando vi el letrero que te daba la despedida de Mystic Falls.

- ¿quieres tener un día normal? – me miró y sonrió.

- me encantaría – prendí la radio, la deje en una emisora donde sonaba una de mis favoritas, empecé a cantarla a todo pulmón mientras Damon reía y trataba de cantar conmigo pero fallaba en el intento al no saberse casi ni una de las canciones.

Damon Pov

Idiota, mil veces idiota, la verdad ni yo mismo había entendido que me tenía tan molesto.

La verdad si, el sentir que esta chiquilla me confundía, prácticamente podía recibir una estaca por ella y eso me haría feliz, odiaba enormemente eso, pero sentía eso, esas locas ganas de protegerla, de decirle que siempre todo estaría bien.

Pero en este momento, en el que estábamos cantando y riendo en mi auto, en el que todo era tan simple, sentía que todo estaba bien.

- llegamos – dije estacionando el auto en una calle.

- ¿Dónde estamos, Damon? – Isabella, miraba el pequeño pueblo con interés.

- en un pueblo, no sé en cual. Solo sé, que apagaremos nuestros teléfonos y tendremos un día para conocernos mejor y hablar de la inmortalidad de el cangrejo – ella sonrió.

- quiero almorzar – me miró a los ojos y sonrió.

- pues, vamos a almorzar, pero, antes dame tu teléfono – ella soltó una pequeña risa y negó con la cabeza pero de todas formas me obedeció, lo apagué y luego hice lo mismo con el mío.

- ¿todo esto es necesario? ¿Y si nos necesitan? – ella mordió su labio y en su mirada bailaba la duda.

- pues, que se jodan Isabella, primera regla, soy egoísta, no trates de cambiar eso, joder, todos lo intentan, no pienses cosas de mi, que no son ciertas – no quería sonar duro, y joder, esta niña me encantaba, era fuerte, se notaba a leguas, tenía un carácter de los mil demonios, podía llegar a ser mordaz, pero aún así era noble. Pero, ni ella ni nadie, tenía el derecho de tratar de cambiar quien yo era, si quiero un día de jodida diversión lejos de todos los problemas de Mystic Falls, yo tendría mi día.

- segunda regla, yo no lo soy, Damon, no me gusta pensar en mi primero y luego en los demás, no trates de cambiar eso – el desafió bailaba en su mirada, ¿había dicho que eran esas cosas las que me encantaban de ella?

- pues considera esto un secuestro, o piensa en que esto me hace feliz a mi, ¿yo entro en la categoría de "lo demás"? – sonreí burlesco.

- joder, eres estresante, tengo que comer o no aguantare un día de hacer quien sabe que, contigo – ella no notó que su inocente comentario, hizo que yo alzará las cejas de manera sugestiva y ella enrojeció, me pegó un manotazo y yo me carcajeé.

- tranquila pequeña, no pensaba en ese tipo de cosas, pero si tu quisieras…

- oh, rayos Damon, cállate – dijo mientras caminaba hacia una local de comida, yo la seguí riendo.

.-.

- entonces Isabella, ¿Cómo es que terminaste con un frió? Cuéntame esa historia – estaba oscureciendo y estábamos sentados bajo un árbol en una pequeña placita.

- Pues veras, lo conocí en el instituto de Forks, al principió parecía que me odiara, luego de un tiempo el me salvó de terminar aplastada por una camioneta, el se escuso diciendo que fue la adrenalina – me reí, que escusa más barata – no te rías, yo tontamente lo creí, luego de eso nos volvimos "amigos" pero, yo cada vez notaba más cosas, hasta que fui a la Push y un amigo me contó una leyenda de los "fríos" – me reí más.

- ves, no somos los únicos que los llaman así, ¿Cómo es que no te congelaste con ese témpano de hielo? – me reí más, si es que era posible.

- no te rías y déjame terminar, Damon – yo asentí y me callé – bueno y veras, luego de eso saque mis conclusiones y descubrí que el era un vampiro, luego de esos nos enamoramos y nos volvimos novios, salieron mariposas y flores por todos lados hasta que un grupo de nómadas se hizo presente en la historia – Isabella hizo una mueca.

- ¿así es como te mordieron? – ella me miró feo, pero asintió.

- no me interrumpas, demonios – yo hice como que me cerré la boca con un cierre – entonces, uno de ellos se obsesionó conmigo y me empezó a dar caza, Edward y su familia lo mataron – así que el tal Edward era su novio brillantina – pero luego la pareja de James el vampiro cazador, Victoria, empezó a tratar de conseguir mi cabeza, algo así como, "diente por diente". A pesar de todos los peligros que corría Edward se negaba a convertirme, a menos que me casará con el – me tensé, ella hubiera querido pasar su eternidad con el.

-¿y sigues queriendo ser una de ellos? – ella negó.

- pues no, luego de una noche en un bar – me tensé – me cuestioné mucho mi relación con Edward y me dí cuenta de que no tenía futuro, si bien es cierto, yo lo amaba, como un típico amor adolescente… pero

- no era un amor que te hiciera sentir completa – le miré directamente, ella asintió, su corazón se aceleró, tanto que me daba miedo que le diera un ataque cardiaco.

- no, quería algo, quería dejar de sentirme como una princesa en apuros, no es lo mío – dijo nerviosamente.

- no, eres una guerrera, una Gilbert en toda su extensión – le acaricié el rostro.

- creo que es tarde – miró su reloj de pulsera y suspiro – es media noche, deberíamos volver.

- creo que tienes razón, ¿ya paso tu día normal, no? – me paré y le tendí la mano par ayudarla a parar.

- si, ya pasó – suspiró con pesar e inició su caminata hacia el auto, yo la seguí de cerca y sonreí, quien lo diría, Damon Salvatore, teniendo un día humanamente normal. Ahora, necesito un trago de Bourbon.

Bella Pov

Un día normal, un día con un vampiro, un día con Damon, un perfecto día, vine a este pueblo tratando de encontrar algo, no sabía que, pero extrañamente, con el, sentía que encontraba eso, la manera en la que mi corazón se aceleraba, la manera en la que mi estomago dolía, todo eso, me hacía sentir diferente, diferente pero bien.

_¿Y sigues queriendo ser una de ellos?_ La respuesta simple era, no. Definitivamente eso había pasado, yo no quería eso para mí, fue un sueño adolescente, pasar mi eternidad con el amor que pensé era el de toda mi vida.

- llegamos a tu casa, Isabella – la vos de Damon me sobresalto un poco, creo que ya me acostumbre al Isabella que salía de sus labios, pero solo con él.

- adiós Damon – me saque el cinturón y me agache hasta su mejilla, dejé un casto beso en ella y acumulé el valor necesario para decir lo siguiente – fue un día espectacular.

Me prepare para salir corriendo de el auto, pero su mano intercepto mi huida.

- me gusto mi día humanamente normal contigo Isabella – su mirada penetraba la mía – Elena esta hecha una fiera ahí dentro, Stefan le acaba de decir que llegamos y no la deja salir, ella solo dice las mil maneras en las que me hará sufrir, por haberte "secuestrado" – yo me reí.

- ¿una de las razones de está huida, fue hacer enojar a Elena, no? – pregunté con simpatía.

- no, pero no te negaré que disfruto de enojo – me guiñó un ojo.

- adiós Damon – abrí la puerta y me bajé, lo miré y antes de partir me dijo.

- tienes mucho de que hablar con Elena ahora, se fuerte, dale la fuerza que ella necesita, luego cuando te toque el turno de quebrarte, yo estaré esperándote en tu cuarto para darte consuelo – me sonrió y aceleró, dejándome ahí, parada como una boba, mirando como desaparecía por la calle.

Me preparé mentalmente para lo que venía, luego de sentirme preparada, entré a la casa y cerré lentamente.

Vi a una furiosa Elena con los brazos cruzados, un Jeremy divertido con la situación, mordiendo su labio para no reír y un Stefan que se encontraba casi, igual a Jeremy, pero en sus ojos se notaba la preocupación.

- dime Isabella Gilbert, ¿Por qué rayos te desapareciste con Damon todo el día? – su ceño estaba fruncido, y ya no aguante más, era tan divertido verla enojada que no pude evitar dejar salir la carcajada que salió de mi pecho.

- pe-per-perdón – dije intentando controlar la risa – lo lamento hermanita, queríamos tener un día humanamente normal – dije cuando ya logré calmarme.

- ¿y para eso tenían que apagar los jodidos teléfonos? – Elena seguía enojada, pero, ya estaba un poco más calmada.

- lo que quiere decir Elena, bella… es que no vivimos una vida normal, un día completo sin poder comunicarse con alguien, para nosotros es casi un sinónimo de que algo le pasó a esa persona – Stefan aún sonreía pero, trato de explicar el por que Elena estaba tan molesta.

- tienen razón, yo… algo de mi, me decía que aquí se preocuparían, pero Damon…

- joder bella, es Damon, nunca le hagas caso a Damon – me reí, era algo tonto, aunque no le hiciera caso, él buscaría la manera de hacer lo que quiere – okei, ahora que pasamos esa parte, necesitamos hablar – me miró sería.

- sip, creo que es el momento de hablar – Jeremy sonrió.

- creo, que es mejor que yo me valla – Stefan besó a Elena y se fue, solo quedábamos Jeremy, Elena y yo.

- esta bien, creo que es momento de que hablemos, ahora – Jeremy habló y apunto el sofá.

Nos sentamos en silencio y nos miramos.

- haber, no se por done empezar… - Elena se mordía el labio, Jeremy le puso una mano en el hombro, ¿de que me perdí? – Como ya sabrás, soy novia de un vampiro, este vampiro, con su hermano, fueron convertidos hace 146 años por mi doble malvada, la cual ya conoces – abrí los ojos por la sorpresa.

- ¿Por qué eres igual a ella? – entrecerré los ojos esperando su respuesta.

- yo soy su dopleganger – Elena miró el suelo.

- ella… ¿es nuestro antepasado? – no entendía.

- no bella, es solo el antepasado de Elena – Jeremy miró el suelo.

- ¿co-como? – no entendía.

- tu y Jeremy son Gilbert's, hijos de Renne y Charlie, yo… yo soy adoptada Bells – lo ojos de mi hermana se aguaron en lagrimas y yo abrí la boca en una perfecta "o".

- eso, eso es imposible Elena, hay fotos del día que nacimos, las dos en brazos de Renne – me paré de sofá y me senté frente a Elena.

- Mamá no sabe nada, Isobel, un antiguo amor de John es la madre de Elena – abrí los ojos con sorpresa – si hermanita, John es el Papá de Elena, somos primos…

- no – dije mirando a Jeremy – no Elena, tu, Jeremy y yo, somos hermanos, no importa de quien seas hija, siempre, seremos hermanos – Jeremy asintió y nos abrazo a las dos.

- como veras – dijo Elena cuando nos separamos, ya no lloraba – nacimos el mismo día, en el mismo hospital, John e Isobel me regalaron a nuestros padres, más que nada a Charlie, ya que Charlie le dijo a Renne que yo estaba escondida y que por eso no me veía – Elena estaba volviendo a llorar.

- Charlie le mintió a Mamá Bella, Charlie lo sabe todo – yo me paré y negué con la cabeza, no era posible que Papá nos hubiera ocultado algo así.

- Mamá no sabe nada, ella en realidad cree que todos somos sus hijos – Elena lloraba.

- oh Elena, todo estará bien preciosa – me volví a sentar frente a mi hermana y la abracé, mientras le repetía una y otra vez que todo estaría bien, Jeremy nos abrazaba a ambas.

- entonces, Charlie, lo sabe todo – dije cuando nos separamos nuevamente.

- sip – dijo Jeremy – y eso no es todo, papá y John lo saben todo, incluso tienen anillos que los ayudan a revivir cuando son muertes sobrenaturales, en realidad, John le había dado el suyo a Isobel y ella se lo dio a Ric, el profesor de Historia que conocerás el lunes. John me acaba de dar el que le dio mi Papá, cuando ustedes se fueron a Forks, creyendo que ahí tendrían una vida normal.

- ¿Por qué, Isobel, le daría su anillo al profesor de historia? – pregunté confundida.

- Ric, era o es, el esposo de Isobel – respondió Elena esta vez.

- ¿Cómo se enteraron de todo esto? – Elena se sonrojó y Jeremy sonrió.

- creo que no debemos entrar en detalles y decir que estaban haciendo Elena y Stefan cuando ella vio la foto de Katherine, luego fue cosa de investigar un poco – contestó Jeremy, por mi hermana.

- bueno, creo que es hora de acostarnos ¿no? – mis hermanos asintieron, Elena se limpió una lagrima traicionera y salió de ahí, ahora entendía cuando Damon me dijo que tenía que ser fuerte por ella, por aún así tenía un nudo tremendo en la garganta.

- le es difícil sentir que no somos sus hermanos – dijo mi hermano que aún seguía sentado en el sofá antes de que yo subiera.

- somos sus hermanos – el me respondió con una sonrisa y yo subí casi corriendo.

Cuando entré a mi habitación, Damon estaba sentado en mi cama tal y como prometió, su rostro tenía una sonrisa consoladora, se paro de la cama y se puso a unos pasos frente a mí, yo lo miré a los ojos.

- ella es mi hermana, Charlie nos mintió, pero fue para protegernos, yo lo sé – sentía como mi voz se rompía con cada palabra mientras trataba de excusar a Charlie por mentirnos.

- sshh – Damon puso un dedo en sus labios y se acercó a mí para abrazarme – llora pequeña, sacaló - y no aguante más, dejé que las lágrimas corrieran libres por mis mejillas.

- Charlie sabía de los vampiros, aún así lo oculto, ¿Por qué nos mintió? – le pregunté.

- talvez, para evitar esto, Elena y tú son muy dramáticas, son hermanas no importa que ella sea adoptada o no – yo asentí, talvez… Damon tenía razón.

- quiero creer eso – me abracé más a Damon y dejé que mi cabeza descansara en su pecho.

**Ufff... no saben como me costó escribir este capitulo. ¿Qué les pareció? **

**Pues ahí lo ven, Charlie les mintió a todos, pero era para proteger a sus dramáticas hijas, no entienden que el hecho de que una sea adoptada no cambia el que sean hermanas. **

**Jeremy es un lindo ¿si o no?**

**Está historia ya esta tomando forma, pronto… pronto entraran más problemas.**

**¿No pueden tener un día sin problemas?**


	4. Es Damon

**Perdón por la tardanza, preciosas. Ya saben, año nuevo y que desde el 1 de enero estuve sin Internet hasta hoy. **

**Por cierto, FELIZ AÑO NUEVO HERMOSAS. **

**Vamos con el capítulo, espero que les guste y no saben lo feliz que me hacen sus comentarios. Poquitos, pero muy significantes.**

Bella Pov

No sé en que momento de la noche me quedé dormida, pero ahora estaba en mi cama, tapada solamente con el cobertor y con la misma ropa de ayer.

Recordaba vagamente que me quedé horas sentada en el suelo llorando, con Damon acurrucándome como una bebe, fue agradable. Una sonrisa se instalo en mis labios de tan solo recordar, si lo contaba, seguramente nadie me creería.

Me desperecé, me senté en la cama y miré a mi alrededor, estaba de buenas, la noche con él, me tenía contenta, además, luego de un rato conversando, entendí que no había nada de malo en que Elena fuera adoptada, tampoco en que Papá no nos halla dicho que sabía todo, talvez, el no sabía que nosotros sabíamos algo.

Me levanté y me fui a la cocina en busca de algo para comer, cuando entré vi a Jenna con Mamá conversando.

- hola, hija – saludó mi madre.

- hola Mamá, ¿Qué tal Jenna? – las saludé, mientras sacaba la leche y hojuelas de chocolate.

- todo bien – habló, pero en detrás de eso sentía algo más, como si tuviera algún tipo de pesar o algo así.

- ¿segura tía? – ella me miró directamente en sus ojos vi que algo andaba, realmente mal.

- por supuesto – sonrió y asintió simplemente.

- claro – le dí una mirada de, "más tarde hablamos".

- lo que le pasa a tu tía, es que cree que su sexy profesor es un patán igual que Logan – respondió mi Mamá, mi tía la miró feo.

-¿ya no estas con Logan? - ¿de que me había perdido?

- desapareció o murió quien sabe – dijo mi tía.

- esta bien, no me mates, haber dime… ¿Qué hizo el profesor? – Jenna me miró seria, casi sombría, puso la taza con un poco de brusquedad en el mesón.

- no quiero hablar de eso ahora – su tono de voz daba a entender que no diría nada más – Renne, habla de tus problemas, no de los míos - está vez, fue un poco más brusca - ¿quieres que diga tus cosas?

- estas insoportable Jenna – Mamá se fue mirando feo a Jenna, yo reí, recordaba que nunca se han podido llevar bien del todo, son muy parecidas.

- cuidado Ma' –gritó Jeremy que estaba pegado a la pared, entró a la cocina y nos miró confundido.

- no – Jenna miró a Jeremy mitad sería, mitad sonriente – digas nada.

- esta bien, yo no diré nada – se sentó a mi lado y dejó un beso en mi mejilla – gracias hermanita – dijo refriéndose a que había dejado un posillo y lo demás para que él se sirviera desayuno.

- ¿Dónde esta Elena? – pregunté al darme cuenta que no la había visto aún, siendo que ella era la que más temprano andaba por aquí.

- se fue con Bonnie, dijo que tenía que preparar algo para la feria o algo así – Jenna levantó los hombros – ahora, yo también me tengo que ir, cuídense – nos dio un beso a cada uno y se fue.

- ¿iras a la feria? – le pregunté a mi hermano.

- si, supongo, no tengo nada mejor que hacer – levantó los hombros.

- esta bien, yo ya me voy – besé su mejilla.

- bella, acuérdate de que, es Damon – por alguna razón el "es Damon" empezaba a molestarme.

- diablos Jer, no empieces tú también – lo miré feo, para empezar nada pasaba entre Damon y yo.

- como tú digas – el solo se encogió de hombros.

.-.

Caminé hasta la feria, divisé la figura de mi hermana y fui hasta donde ella estaba.

- Elena – grité cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca.

- hermanita, estas aquí – me abrazó.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – le pregunté, se veía cansada.

- quiero un día como el que tuviste tú, ser una novia normal, con un novio normal – ella miró el suelo.

- puedes tenerlo, por un día – acaricié su hombro.

- el punto es ese, lo estoy teniendo, pero siento que en cualquier momento todo dejara de ser normal y odio esa sensación – tristemente, yo no podía hacer nada respecto a eso.

- hermanita, ni un día es normal completamente, no teniendo en cuenta que vivimos en un mundo rodeado de vampiros, brujas, posibles hombres lobos, dopleganger y quien sabe que más – Elena me miró confundida.

- alto el fuego, ¿hombres lobos? – preguntó asombrada.

- ¿Quién dijo hombres lobo? – habló Bonnie, que venía llegando.

- no sé que les sorprende, después de todo, en este mundo hay de todo – me levanté de hombros – tengo un amigo, me contó una leyenda, según se, la mordida de un frío es mortal para un hombre lobo, pero quien sabe, quizás halla otra clase de hombre lobo – dije con humor.

- eso sería… ¿entendible? – dijo Elena seria.

- Elena, estaba jugando – le sonreí.

- si Elena, ella estaba jugando – sentí como las mariposas llegaban a mi estomago cuando sentí la voz de Damon a mis espaldas.

- me acabo de acordar, tengo una promesa de muerte en tu contra – ella sonreía cínicamente.

- yo le provoco la neurosis – Bonnie sonreía de la misma manera que Elena.

- alto ahí bruja, que no se te olvide, que lo que paso hace unos días, fue tu culpa – Damon sonreía triunfante.

- te odio – Bonnie rodó los ojos y se fue.

- tengo una estaca de bolsillo, no necesito a Bonnie.

- vamos Elena, yo solo venía a preguntar como sigue Blondie – Damon pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de Elena.

- Caroline sigue bien – agarró el brazo de Damon y lo sacó con brusquedad.- si no fuera por que probablemente, Caroline aún estaría grave en el hospital, nada me detendría a clavarte esa estaca – Elena salió dando zancadas.

- me preguntaba cuando se iría – Damon me quedo mirando con mi sonrisa.

- si, creo que esta un poco molesta aún por tu egoísmo – trataba con todas mis fuerzas de controlar el sonrojo.

- vamos, salvé a Blondie, no puedo ser tan egoísta – se encogió de hombros.

- se preocuparon Damon – ahora si estaba seria.

- vamos, Isabella, te divertiste – y ahí estaba mi sonrisa nuevamente.

- no hagas eso – lo recriminé.

- ¿hacer que? – dijo mientras se acercaba y acentuaba aún más esa sonrisita.

- eso, deslumbrarme – la palabra salió de mi boca antes de que pudiera pensarlo.

- ¿te deslumbro? – parecía un tanto asombrado.

- olvida que dije eso y púdrete – me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar en dirección opuesta a por donde se había ido mi hermana.

- esta bien Isabella, lo lamento, pero no te enojes – Damon se había puesto delante de mi a velocidad vampiriza.

- odio cuando hacen eso – la verdad lo odiaba y eso provocó que dijera eso al borde de la histeria.

- no me digas, la brillantina también lo hacía – Damon levanto la ceja y rodó los ojos, odiaba cuando hacía eso, parecía un niño malcriado.

- ¿Por qué los odian tanto? – pregunté realmente confundida.

- por que se creen superiores, pero ni ellos mismos saben de donde salieron, falla de experimento mal hecha – bufó por lo bajo.

- oh, vamos Damon, yo creo que hay algo más – el negó con la cabeza, dando por zanjado el tema.

- ¿ya comiste? – yo negué con la cabeza justo al tiempo que mi estomago reclamaba por atención – pues, vamos al grill.

- esta bien – me encogí de hombros mientras lo seguía, no sabía de donde salió ese cambio de humor, pero sin duda era otra cosa que odiaba de el, pero sin duda, cada cosa que odiaba, hacía que me gustara aún más.

.-.

- tienes una pésima puntería – Damon se reía de mi, que ya había gastado al menos 10 dólares tratando de ganarme un peluche y aún no dejaba que el hiciera nada.

- no todos somos vampiros como tú – recriminé.

- vamos Isabella, deja que lo haga yo – hizo un sexy puchero, rodé los ojos y le tendí mi última pelota. Creo que en un intento derribo todas las botellas.

- solo fue por que no quería seguir gastando mi dinero en eso – rodé los ojos mientras el me tendía mi peluche.

- admite que tienes envidia – el inclino la cabeza hacia un lado.

- solo admitiré que te detesto – me aseguraría de no admitir en vos alta que eso era mentira.

- sabes que eso es mentira – el se acerco peligrosamente a mi.

- ¿Por qué mentiría? – no me alejé, solo le hice frente.

- por que eres infantil – lo miré indignada, más que nada por que eso era verdad.

- no me has reír – iba a continuar, pero los gritos de Elena nos interrumpieron.

Damon Pov

- Damon, Bella – los gritos de Elena interrumpieron mi platica con Isabella. Nos giramos para verla corriendo atrás de un apresurado Stefan, para que decir que tenían cara de haber visto un muerto.

- no estamos para citas dobles – sonreí sarcástico.

- es Caroline – Elena me miraba feo e Isabella estaba roja, pero ahora parecía preocupada, yo muy en el fondo también lo estaba, le tenía cierto cariño a Blondie.

- no me digas, ¿se le rompió una uña y empeoro su situación en el hospital? – rodé los ojos esperando que la respuesta fuera un si, esperando que nada malo le halla pasado.

- no seas idiota, creemos que es… vampira – Elena seguía mirándome feo, pero, estaba muy preocupada, rayos, me acorde de Vicky, tendría que matar a Blondie tal como la había matado a ella y muy en el fondo odiaba eso.

- pues, habrá que matarla ¿Cuál es el plan? – Isabella me miró asustada.

- ¡¿estas loco?! – grito Elena.

- Damon – el tono de voz de Stefan era de advertencia.

- saben lo que paso con Vicky Donovan, esto será igual – me dí la vuelta y desaparecí.

Llegué cerca de una carpa y saque un gancho, era un estaca al fin y al cabo, ocupé mis sentidos para detectar a Caroline y el olor a sangré, más los sollozos de ella llegaron a mis oídos.

- Caroline – vi al hombre muerto a su lado, ahora entendía los sollozos, una pequeña Stefan.

- Damon, has que pare… yo no… no quería esto – Caroline seguía llorando.

- si, yo puedo hacer que paré el dolor – dije mientras me acercaba a ella y escondía la estaca en mi espalda.

- ¿en serio? – ella ya no lloraba, pero seguía tiritando producto del miedo.

- si Blondie, ven aquí – termine de acercarme a ella y la abracé. Acariciaba su cabello y poco a poco fui subiendo la mano para matarla – te juro que no quería esto para ti, pero no permitiré que seas un problema para mi y Stefan.

- ¿Damon, de que hablas? – se separó un poco de mi y al ver la estaca pego un grito ahogado, justo cuando le iba a clavar la estaca fui lanzado lejos por Stefan.

- ¡Damon, No! – al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba el grito de Isabella y Elena.

Me pare del suelo y vi a una asustada Isabella, a una Elena que me miraba con odio y Stefan protegía a Caroline detrás de su espalda.

- ¿Qué es esto? – escuché la vos de Bonnie a mis espaldas, todos no volteamos a verla, incluida Caroline, Bonnie la miró con recelo, luego miró al hombre muerto y en sus ojos vi el fuego.

- saquen a Caroline de aquí – grité, Stefan salió corriendo a velocidad vampirica y Elena e Isabella se quedaron aquí.

- te advertí que si alguien más salía herido tu pagarías la consecuencias – Bonnie medio gritó antes de provocarme una aneurisma, luego caí al suelo, tratando de aguantar los gritos.

- Bonnie alto – gritó Elena – el no tiene la culpa de esto, fue Katherine – debí suponer que esa perra estaba detrás de esto.

- ¡Bonnie no! – el gritó desgarrador de Isabella, hizo que Bonnie parará antes de quemarme completo.

- ¿Qué haces Bella? Todo esto es su culpa – Elena llegó corriendo a Bonnie y la abrazó con fuerza, escuchaba los sollozos que salían del pecho de la bruja, yo me tiré para atrás cansado y cerré los ojos.

- Damon – sentí la suave mano de Isabella tocando mi rostro.

- estoy bien Isabella – toqué su cabello mientras abría los ojos y luego le sonreí.

- te ves terrible, Damon – Isabella se rió, pero no pudo evitar que una lagrima saliera de su rostro.

- ¿Por qué lloras? – me senté el suelo y sequé su lagrima con mi pulgar.

- pensé que Bonnie te mataría – admitió.

- no lo haría, eso creo – fruncí el ceño.

- ella lo iba a hacer, Damon- Isabella estaba seria.

- pero no lo hizo – la atraje hacia mi pecho.

- ¿Por qué ibas a matar a Caroline? Vi en tu rostro el remordimiento antes de hacerlo – me acusó, la verdad es que no la quería matar, pero si no lo hacía, probablemente ella me trajera problemas a mi y a mi hermano.

- era ella o nosotros Isabella, no me puedo arriesgar a ser descubiertos – me separé de ella e hice que me mirara a los ojos – no le digas a Stefan, ni a nadie, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, siento que estoy en mi hogar, con mi hermano, contigo y a pesar de que sea una molestia en el trasero, tu hermana – toqué su mejilla, su ojos brillaban.

- sabes que la quieres – vi inseguridad en sus palabras, era adorable notar que estaba realmente confundida.

- si, como una hermana pequeña, sigue siendo una molestia en el trasero – me encogí de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

- creo que es mejor ir a casa – se alejó un poco de mi, sentía como su corazón latía desbocado.

- si, yo te llevó – me paré a velocidad vampirica, tomándola en el acto para pararla.

- no, Jeremy me espera – asentí.

- entonces, nos vemos Isabella – caminé hacía el estacionamiento a paso lento.

- Damon – Isabella me llamó en vos baja, sabiendo que podría escucharla, me giré hacía ella, mirándola interrogante – te esperaré en mi cuarto, se que estarás ahí cuando suba a cambiarme – se dio la vuelta y se empezó a alejar.

Y así sería, ella lo pidió y por algún motivo, yo lo haría, tenía la intención de protegerla, de estar con ella siempre, eso haría mientras ella así lo quisiera, poderla acunar entre mis brazos mientras nos quedamos dormidos, era algo que me encantaba desde anoche.

Bella Pov

- ¿y esa sonrisa? – preguntó mi hermano cuando llegué a su lado.

- no es nada – me encogí de hombros.

- lo que te dije en la mañana – Jer hizo una mueca.

- no te metas enano – le dí un manotazo en la cabeza.

- sabía que a eso se debía la sonrisa – él solo lo suponía y ahora estaba riendo a carcajada limpia por haberme descubierto.

- eres un tramposo – lo acusé con mi dedo, abrimos la puerta de la casa y el silencio reinaba.

- ¿esto se podría tomar como sospechoso? – me preguntó mi hermano, yo me encogí de hombros.

- no, talvez si – prendí la luz, pero al prenderla toqué un papel – Ey Jer, mira esto.

- ¿Qué es? – preguntó mi hermano.

- dice: "_bebes, tuve que salir de urgencia del estado, vuelvo en unos días. Los ama: Mamá. P.D. Jenna se fue al campus." _– terminé de leer – estamos solos – anuncié por si aún no estaba claro.

_-_ tu cocinas hermanita – Jeremy salió disparado a su habitación.

- eso es trampa Gilbert – grité mientras subía la escalera perezosamente, abrí la puerta de mi cuarto, me decepcione un poco al no ver a Damon, pero era entendible, después de todo, nada lo obligaba a venir, entré al baño para darme una ducha.

Luego de un rato bajo el agua caliente, salí de mi baño con una toalla sujeta a mi cuerpo, pero vi a Damon en mi cama y dejé salir un grito por la sorpresa, sus ojos se posaron en mí, su mirada recorrió mi cuerpo y por alguna razón yo no volteé

- ¿te gusta lo que ves o podrías darte vuelta para que yo me cambie? – no se donde salió el valor para decir eso, pero sentía como el calor subía un poco en mis mejillas.

- no, no me apetece voltear, la vista es… increíble – su cejas se alzaron de forma sugestiva.

- eres un cerdo – le tiré una polera, antes de agarrar un short y una polera de tiritas para cambiarme en el baño. Su risa se escuchaba aún desde el baño, luego de que salí del baño el seguía en mi cama.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, su respiración era acompasada, me senté a su lado en la cama y pasé las yemas de mis dedos por su mandíbula, era tan perfecto. Me incliné un poco, pero él nos dio vuelta quedando encima de mí, jadeé ante la impresión.

- pensé que estabas durmiendo – me excusé rápidamente.

- ¿y me ibas a despertar como a una princesa? – me preguntó con su rostro a escasos centímetros del mió, yo miré sus labios, que por alguna razón hace unos minutos me tentaban a besarlos al igual que ahora.

- yo… no sé que hacia – dije tratando de ordenar las ideas en mi mente, vi como sus ojos azules penetraban los míos para luego bajar hasta mis labios.

- no tientes tu suerte, Isabella – Damon se iba a alejar, pero, yo puse mi mano atrás de su cuello impidiendo que se alejara.

- creo que… quiero tentarla – y un acto casi coordinado, los dos cortamos la distancia entre nuestros labios, besándonos casi con urgencia.

El puso sus manos en mis caderas y yo en un acto de intentar sentirlo más cerca, pasé una por su pelo y la otra la puse en su espalda, escuche un pequeño gruñido salir de su pecho a la vez que mordía mi labio. Separó nuestros labios pero el siguió dejando besos en mi cuello mientras yo intentaba que el aire volviera a mis pulmones, sentía mi corazón más acelerado que nunca.

- Woo – exclamé, nunca en mi vida me habían besado así, Edward siempre se detenía por que podía llegar a hacerme daño.

- si, fue mejor de lo que imaginaba – juntó nuestras frentes y dejo un casto beso en mis labios. Yo miré sus ojos.

- ¿imaginaste como era besarme? – le pregunté un tanto sorprendida.

- miles de veces – dijo mientras volvía a unir nuestros labios, pero esta vez en un beso mucho más tranquilo, como queriendo guardar en nuestras retinas cada parte de nuestras bocas, sentí como su lengua pedía permiso para ingresar y yo se lo concedí gustosa. Cuando la tarea de respirar se empezaba a dificultar decidimos que era hora de separas nuestros labios.

- creo que es hora de dormir – el asintió.

- ven – a velocidad vampirica ambos nos encontrábamos bajo las mantas, abrazados, cerré mis ojos y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho – no sé que me hiciste Isabella Gilbert.

- yo tampoco se que es esto que siento, Damon Salvatore, pero contigo, siento que encuentro eso que vine a buscar a este lugar – admití antes de caer en la inconciencia del sueño.

Damon Pov

Ella dijo lo que yo tanto quería oír, yo use compulsión con ella y la obligué a encontrar lo que quería. Y ella me acaba de decir que conmigo encontraba lo que buscaba, lo que quería, la razón por la cual se alejo de esos fríos.

Me sentía bien, sabía que desde que la vi en aquel bar, entre ella y yo iba a pasar algo mágico, no quería admitir que esto que sentía era amor, pero en el fondo yo lo sabía y justo cuando yo sintiera que ella sentía lo mismo por mi, le diría lo que sentía, por ahora, solo me quedaba seguir con esto.

.-.

Desperté por culpa de los rayos de sol que se filtraban por la ventana, miré hacía bajo y encontré a Isabella profundamente dormida aún, tan tranquila, tan hermosa.

Sentí como Elena tocaba la puerta.

- Isabella – susurré en su oído, la moví un poco y la volví a llamar un poco más fuerte, ella hizo un pequeño gruñido y se abrazo un poco más a mí, me reí por su actitud.

- vamos Bells, abre la puerta – el gritó de Elena despertó a Isabella, reí quedito por su susto, me miró y sonrió.

- buenos días – dijo, mientras acercaba su rostro al mío para dejar un beso en mis labios.

- muy buenos – mordí su labio y ella dejo salir de su boca un sexy sonido, refunfuñe un poco pero sabía que debía irme – Elena esta desesperada, debo irme – ella gruño pero asintió. Abrió los ojos y me miro directamente.

- ¿te veré más tarde? – me pregunto mientras se sentaba en la cama.

- ¿lo dudas? – ella negó con la cabeza y me dio un beso rápido.

- bella, abre la maldita puerta – gritó Elena.

- ya va Elena – Isabella rodó sus ojos y se paró para abrir la puerta, contorneando sus caderas de una manera tan naturalmente sexy, además, con ese short no dejaba mucho a la imaginación – adiós Damon – susurró mientras me guiñaba un ojo, yo suspiré y le sonreí antes de salir de su habitación a velocidad vampirica.

.-.

- ¿no es muy temprano para tomar? – la voz de Katherine sonó a mis espaldas.

- tienes razón, ahora quiero vomitar – dije mientras me volteaba y la miraba.

- ¿Qué te paso Damon? Antes eras más divertido – Katherine se acercó a mi y yo me alejé.

- ¿Qué quieres, perra envidiosa? – tenía que buscar un nuevo apodo, este era muy largo.

- ya no es divertido contigo, Damon – rodé los ojos – al grano, ¿Dónde esta Stefan? – me preguntó cortante.

- arriba – dije simplemente.

- no entiendo, ¿Qué tienen esas humanas Damon? – Katherine se veía confundida.

- no son una perras manipuladoras – me encogí de hombros – esté lugar ya no es divertido, iré con mi amigo alcohólico a tomar al Grill – salí de ahí a velocidad vampirica, sinceramente, no soportaba a esa perra.

.-.

- Ric – saludé a Alaric, cuando estuve sentado a su lado, inclinó la botella de Bourbon hacía mi y yo la tomé, para echarme en un vaso.

- Damon – mi amigo me estudió con la mirada - ¿Isabella? – preguntó simplemente, yo reí.

- es una niña, no lo entiendo – negué con la cabeza.

- el amor no tiene reglas, cuando tiene que llegar, llega sin ser invitado – el llevo la botella a sus labios.

- ¿Por qué no le dices todo a Jenna y listo, se acabo el problema? – le pregunté confundido.

- Elena no quiere meterla en esto – Ric miró el suelo.

- es tu felicidad amigo, los demás, se pueden joder – me encogí de hombros.

- tu nivel de egoísmo, me jode, eres una mierda – dijo Ric negando con la cabeza – no se como Isabella se fijo en ti, eres una mierda.

- llega sin ser invitado – guiñé un ojo es su dirección y reí.

**Como ya dije antes amigas, desde el 1 de enero, estoy sin Internet, hasta hoy, lo bueno es que estoy de vacaciones y el notebook funciona, por lo tanto, puedo escribir los capítulos mientras mi Internet vuelve ;)**

**Espero que les guste el cap, me cuesta un poco escribirlos pero me esfuerzo, en todo caso, es mi primer fic de este tipo.**

**A partir de ahora todo se vuelve más interesante… llegan los problemas reales ;) problemas difíciles. **

**¿Creen que Damon es muy cursi? No quiero eso.**

**Besos y nos leemos pronto ;)**


	5. Catástrofes mundiales

**Hola, si ya están leyendo esto, tengo Internet xD terminé un capitulo en ese tiempo, tan critico de mi vida, sin esa fuente de vida y empecé a escribir este, impresionante xD **

Bella Pov

-¿Qué ocurre Elena? – pregunté cuando abrí la puerta.

- problemas, como siempre ¿no? – bufó por lo bajo.

- esta bien ¿que ocurre? Tranquila – le acaricié el brazo para tranquilizarla.

- nada, Stefan y Damon sospechaban algo acerca de Mason Lockwood y bueno, creen que anoche lo confirmaron, Stefan quiere que nos juntemos todos en su casa dentro de una hora, para investigar y sacar conclusiones – asentí.

- ¿y que tengo que ver yo? ¿Y a quienes te refieres con todos? – pregunté confundida.

- pues, tu ayer me contaste algo sobre los hombres lobos, creo que serías de ayuda y bueno, somos tú, Stefan, Damon, Ric y yo – Elena respondió como si todo el tiempo hubiera sido obvio.

- a, esta bien, deja arreglarme, luego de que yo logré comer algo, vamos a cualquier parte ¿si? – suspiré.

- me parece bien, te esperare con tu desayuno abajo – sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta y se iba.

El día estaba soleado, como siempre aquí en Mystic Falls, había días en los que extrañaba un poco el clima de Forks, pero un día a los tantos.

Me puse una blusa sin mangas, blanca con negro, un jeans y unas sandalias negras. Luego baje y vi a Elena cocinando algo.

- ¿Qué haces? – le pregunté confundida.

- panqueques ¿te gustan? – ella hizo un puchero.

- por supuesto – me senté mientras me servía un poco de café.

-están listos, ahora come rápido o Stefan se enojara por tu impuntualidad – mi hermana sonreía.

- entonces que lo jodan, yo comeré a mi ritmo – sonreí y alcé las cejas.

- dios, ya veo por que se llevan tan bien – miré a mi hermana confundida.

- ¿Quiénes?

- tu y Damon – respondió rodando los ojos, el color subió a mejillas y Elena me miró interrogante – Bella Gilbert no me digas que… - le puse la mano enfrente.

- mira la hora, creo que me iré comiendo los panqueques en el camino – dije mientras me llenaba la boca con un panqueque, maldición creo que iría todo el camino tragando como una vaca.

- Bella detente, ¿Por qué rayos no me lo habías dicho? – Elena estaba seria, yo seguía masticando el panqueque – hermana, sabes que me puedes contar todo, incluso si te gusta el cerdo, mujeriego, mal hombre-vampiro y todas esas cosas que es Damon – yo seguía tratando de tragar mi panqueque y Elena no paraba de hablar. Dios que alguien callé a esta mujer- Bella, somos más que hermanas, somos mejores amiga siempre nos hemos contado todo y ahora que sabes que soy – ella no iba a decir eso, simplemente no lo iba a decir.

- cállate Elena – benditas sean mis plegarias, Jeremy venía bajado, se le notaba que recién había despertado.

- no te metas Jeremy – ordenó Elena.

- diablos Elena, no ves que si aún no te dice nada, no es por que no quiera, todavía no puede tragar el panqueque – exclamó mi hermano, ¡aleluya!, mi hermana me miró y se rió al darse cuenta de lo que decía Jer era cierto, yo quería llorar, estaba casi atragantada con el jodido panqueque y ella no era capas de parar de hablar y traerme un vaso de leche.

- lo siento Bella – le puse la mano al frente.

- ten – me giré a ver a mi hermano que me extendía mi jodido vasito de leche, yo hice un pechero y luego le sonreí, amaba a mi hermano, tomé mi leche y luego miré a Elena.

- tu simplemente no ibas a decir lo que creo que ibas a decir, ¿cierto? – Elena asintió frenética, yo sonreí – eso mismo pensé, diablos Elena, aún ni siquiera se que es lo que siento, no quiero hablar de eso aún, yo… yo…

- lo que quiere decir Elenita, es que quiere tiempo, quiere estar clara antes de confesar algo, además, odias a Damon, hubieras llamado a Stefan para que usara compulsión con ella y la hiciera que lo odiara – Elena sonrió ante la idea y yo le sonreí a Jeremy por la ayuda.

- exactamente eso, hablando de la compulsión, ¿no hay algo que se pueda hacer para combatir eso? – les pregunté, no quería que llegara un vampiro y usara compulsión conmigo.

- perdón Bella, se que, tiendo a ser un poquito dramática – Jer y yo levantamos una ceja – esta bien, esta bien, soy muy dramática, esperare el tiempo que sea hasta que estés segura – me tendió una mano - si, tengo este anillo, te lo hicimos hace unos días con Jeremy, tiene verbena – yo sonreí.

- no se que es la verbena, pero, creo que la amo – Jer y Elena rieron.

- esta bien, ahora, andando que se nos hace tarde, Stefan te matará – Elena salió casi corriendo, yo miré a Jer.

- gracias – sonreí.

- siempre por ti hermanita, a pesar de que no te veo mucho, te adoro, además, eres más entretenida que Elena, ella tiene muchas feromonas en su cabeza – Jer rodó los ojos y yo reí.

- te amo – susurré mientras salía, antes de que a Elena se le ocurriera gritar desde la calle para que saliera.

.-.

- llegamos – anunció Elena, cuando entramos.

- estamos en la sala – gritó Damon de vuelta.

- hola – saludó Elena cuando llegamos ahí, yo miré a todos y sonreí.

- hola también – miré al hombre que no conocía – tu debes ser Alaric, me han hablado mucho de ti – sonreí.

- y tu Isabella, – hice una mueca al oír mi nombre.

- solo Bella – apreté lo labios y giré mi cabeza.

- esta bien Bella, también me han hablado mucho de ti – dijo mirando a Damon, el último le tiro un cojín y mis mejillas se colorearon.

- por favor, no empiecen tenemos cosas de que hablar – habló mi hermana que tenía su ceño fruncido, estaba sentada en las piernas de Stefan, el cual mordía su labio tratando de aguantar la risa.

Me senté entremedio de Damon y Alaric, Damon me miró y sonrió, yo solo atiné a acurrucarme contra él.

- ¿pueden de una maldita vez, decir en que problema están metidos esta vez? – dijo Ric al borde de la histeria.

- está bien, el problema en cuestión es que, creemos que Mason es algo, no es un vampiro ni tampoco un brujo – habló Damon.

- ¿Qué piensan que es? – pregunté yo.

- un hombre lobo, bella tu sabes sus características, dilas – me dijo Elena.

- pues bien, no conozco a Mason, pero tendría que ser de una tribu o algo así, son los enemigos de los fríos… pero como esto es Mystic Falls, talvez las cosas sean al revés – traté de explicarme.

- ¿quieres decir que podrían ser otra clase de lobos? – preguntó Stefan.

- pues si, algo diferente no lo sé – me encogí de hombros.

- entonces, te toca Ric – dijo Elena.

- ¿Cómo podría saber algo, yo? – preguntó confundido.

- bueno, tu no sabrías. Pero tu muerta, no muerta, esposa vampira, si – dijo Damon, lo golpeé en un costado y el sonrió.

- la investigación de Isobel, cuado ustedes estaban juntos en Duke – aclaró Elena.

- dices que ella paso años investigando este pueblo – se encogió de hombros Stefan.

- Isobel busco acá en Mystic Falls, el folclore, en algún momento pensé que eran solo leyendas – habló Ric por fin.

- ¿Qué encontró además de las fabulosas leyendas de vampiros? – pregunto Damon

- hombres lobos – asintió Ric – muchas de sus cosas e investigaciones están aún en Duke, su oficina por ejemplo, ella sigue "desaparecida" – dijo de forma sarcástica.

- ¿podemos tener acceso a ella? – pregunto Damon.

- si – habló Ric.

- entonces vamos – dijo Damon - ¿les parece bien?

- tengo que cuidar a Caroline, ¿Por qué no van tu y Bella, junto a Ric? – preguntó Stefan.

- a mi me encantaría – dijo Damon mirándome fijamente.

- Ey momento, yo también quiero ir, ósea, quiero saber de mi – Elena habló.

- entonces van ustedes cuatro – habló Stefan.

- si, pero ¿quien cuida a Jeremy? – pregunté yo.

- yo me quedare aquí, no hay peligro – dijo Stefan.

.-.

- entonces, ¿Por qué no le dices las cosas a Jenna y ya? – pregunté, confundida, a Ric, mientras íbamos en el auto.

- por que Elena no lo deja – habló Damon, quien se giró para decir eso.

- no es mi culpa, ¿entendido? Simplemente tengo miedo – se excusó Elena.

- ya hablamos de esto, el tomara la decisión de que hacer con su relación, Elena, no te metas demonios – la miré mal.

- ¿pueden dejar de hacer como si yo no estuviera aquí? – pregunto Ric.

- no, así es más entretenido – habló Damon, mientras rodaba los ojos.

- bella, ¿Qué hablaron tú y Elena? – preguntó Ric, ignorando el comentario de Damon.

- es mejor que te lo diga Elena – sonreí mientras miraba a mi hermana.

- pues, esta mañana decidimos que tú, en tu momento, le dijeras a Jenna lo que pienses que es conveniente, no quiero que las cosas no funcionen entre ustedes por mi culpa – suspiró mi hermana cuando terminó de hablar, estaba segura de que ella no quería.

- ¿estas segura Elena? – Ric sonreía como un niño pequeño, a cual le habían dado un juguete nuevo, pero, aún así quería tomar en cuenta lo opinión real de Elena, cosa que yo no permitiría.

- si, esta segura – yo hablé por ella, ella me miró feo y yo rodé los ojos.

- me habló a mi y si Ric, estoy segura – me sacó la lengua.

- gracias – dijo Ric, mirándonos por el retrovisor.

- en mi opinión

- a nadie le importa tu opinión, Damon - Elena lo interrumpió.

- cállate, es mi amigo – ¿es que nunca paraban de pelear? Elena solamente rodó los ojos – gracias, ahora, en mi opinión, Ric – el Ric lo dijo un poco más fuerte – ni siquiera tuviste que haber esperado por su permiso – me estiré y le tiré el pelo.

- te lo dije dos veces esta mañana, te lo vuelvo a decir ahora, eres una mierda – rió Ric.

- estoy de acuerdo – volvió a hablar mi hermana.

- ¿pueden parar de discutir? – pregunté antes de que Damon atacará a mi hermana.

Damon Pov

- les cuento, que el viaje fue muy entretenido – comenté mientras entrábamos al edificio y tomaba de la mano a Isabella.

- ¿encuentras entretenido sacar de sus casillas a Elena todo el camino? – preguntó Isabella, mirándome feo.

- exacto – sonreí.

- ¿soy una clase de payaso para ti Damon? – me preguntó Elena quien se volteaba y me miraba feo.

- no quiero arruinar tu frágil ego, momento… si quiero, así que si – me encogí de hombros y le lancé un beso, ella me mostró su dedo medio y pude imaginar a Ric y a Isabella rodando los ojos.

- cállense – nos ordenó mi amigo, antes de entrar a una salita – hola, soy Alaric Saltzman, llamé temprano – anunció a la morena que estaba con unos papeles en las manos.

- hola, yo soy Vanessa – ella me miró extraño – déjeme entregarles las llaves de Isobel – sonrió hacia Ric.

- gracias, ellos son Damon – subí mi mano libre – Isabella y Elena – ellas hicieron lo mismo.

- la menos importante al último – susurré solo para que ellas dos escucharan, Elena me taladró con la mirada.

La chica tenía algo sospechoso, pero no hice nada, conversó un poco con Ric y luego nos hizo pasar a la oficina de Isobel.

Todos nos separamos y empezamos a mirar el lugar por su lado, claro que yo seguía con Isabella agarrada a mi mano y no esta demás decir que yo sonreía como un niño pequeño por que ella no había querido soltarla.

- ¿Dónde fue? – pregunté al notar que Vanessa había desaparecido, casi al instante escuche el jadeo de Elena y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos yo estaba delante de ella con una estaca atravesando mi espalda. Caí de rodillas por el dolor y solté un pequeño jadeo.

- hija de perra – solté.

- Damon, ¿estas bien? – me preguntó Isabella, quien llego rápidamente hasta mi y ya me estaba tocando la espalda.

- no, joder, sácala – dios, dolía como la perra.

- o no, yo lo hago – quise alejarme de Elena, pero antes de lo pensado ella ya había sacado la flecha con brusquedad.

- Elena – dijo Isabella en tono de reproche.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Elena, sonriendo inocente.

Llegamos a donde estaba Ric con Vanessa, quien la sentaba con un poco de brusquedad en el sillón.

- dame una buena razón para no matarte ahora mismo – ordené.

- tu no mataras a nadie, hoy – dijo Isabella, yo bufé.

- ella no puede ser Katherine Pierce y tú, moriste en 1864 – dijo ella.

- ding-ding-ding, tenemos un ganador – dije con sarcasmo.

- yo no soy Katherine Pierce, soy su dopleganger, el es vampiro – explicó Elena.

- ella es Elena Gilbert, la hija de Isobel – explicó Isabella.

- necesitamos ver la investigación completa que hizo acerca Mystic Falls – terminó de decir Ric y la chica solo asintió.

Llevábamos cerca de una hora investigando y creo que Ric e Isabella estaban con dolor de cabeza por mis constantes peleas con Vanessa y Elena, estaban ambas, en mi contra, yo solo me defendía.

- miren esto – habló Ric.

- en Mystic no hay registros de hombres lobos, pero si en la cultura azteca – habló la investigadora – habla de una maldición, data en virginia, hace 600 años aproximadamente, un chamán los hechizo, para que los vampiros fueran prisioneros del sol y los hombres lobos de la luna.

- por lo tanto vampiros solo podrían salir en la noche y hombres lobo solo en luna llena – habló Isabella – yo investigué hace un tiempo – se encogió de hombros cuando notó que todos la mirábamos interrogantes - son lobos diferentes, los otros se pueden convertir cuando quieran – terminó de hablar, yo le sonreí.

- ¿entonces solo se pueden transformar en luna llena? – Pregunté yo y ambas asintieron - ¿pueden decidir si transformarse o no?

- no, si no, no se llamaría maldición – dijo Vanessa como si fuera obvio – por otra parte, los lobos son enemigos naturales de los vampiros.

- eso se sabe, la mordida de un frío es letal – sonreí yo.

- no sé que es un frío, pero la mordida de un lobo, es letal para ti – dijo sonriendo en mi dirección, como una clara señal de "púdrete".

- bueno, creo que si tenemos un problema muy grande en la lista – bufé yo - ¿puedo saber cuando es luna llena? – pregunté.

- hoy – dijo Bella.

- si es así, Mason se puede convertir esta noche – habló Ric.

- debo llamar a Stefan – dijo Elena, yo miré a Isabella asustado y ella me abrazó.

- nada le pasará a Stefan – susurró en mi oído.

- lo sé – suspiré, quería creer eso.

- ¿hay algo más sobre las dopleganger? – preguntó Elena.

- hay muchas cosas sobre las dopleganger, pero te puedo decir que, la dopleganger trata de hacer la vida imposible a la otra – dijo Vanessa.

- otra cosa que ya sabemos, quiero saber por que soy igual a ella – termino dando un suspiró.

- te diré algo, estas buscando mal – le comenté – Katerina Petrova – le sonreí y ella me devolvió el gesto, miré a Isabella y sus ojos mostraban agradecimiento y mucho amor para mi, luego de unos segundos ella corrió la vista.

- vámonos – dijo Ric – ya encontramos lo que vinimos a buscar, corrí a velocidad vampirica hacia un estante y saqué el libro que decía Petrova.

Estábamos a punto de subir al auto y me puse al frente de Elena e Isabella.

- me gusta jugar a odiarte, pero te tengo un regalo – le sonreí a Elena y le tendí el libro, ella sonrió – eres una molestia el trasero, Elena, pero, te estimo – tomé a Isabella de la mano y la tiré hacia mí, me sonrió y dejo un beso en mi mejilla.

- te dije que la querías - me dijo mientras se subía al auto conmigo.

- y te lo admití, es como la hermana que no tengo, además es la novia de mi hermano y tu hermana, somos como familia – me mordí la lengua después de decir eso, pero al contrario ella sonrió y me dio un casto beso en los labios.

- te quiero, Damon – susurró en mi oído.

- yo también, Isabella – la atraje hacía mi pecho.

Bella Pov

- sabes algo – le comenté a Damon cuando nos bajamos del auto, íbamos caminando por el patio de su casa, Elena había querido venir para ponerse al tanto con Stefan.

- ¿si? – me preguntó.

- esto es muy tranquilo, ósea, todo que ha pasado estos días, es normal en nuestras vidas, yo… siento que en cualquier momento van a venir las catástrofes mundiales – me volteé hacía el y lo abracé por el cuello, el puso sus manos en mi cintura.

- y estoy de acuerdo contigo, se acercan, pero la estoy pasando muy bien como para preocuparme de eso – me levantó y depositó un tierno beso en mis labios, pidiendo permiso para entrar lentamente, disfrutando el momento.

- mmm… me gusta eso – sonreí.

- ¿Qué cosas esperas que pasen, Isabella? – Damon se sentó en una banca y a mi sentó en sus piernas.

- no sé, que Katherine joda todo, que llegué la vampira que me sigue dando casa

- ¿Victoria? – me preguntó el, yo lo miré feo pero asentí.

- odio que me interrumpas, Joder – lo reprendí y el rió.

- esta bien, esta bien… lo lamento – me volvió a besar, y admito que nunca me aburriría de eso.

- ¿Quién te esta dando caza, Isabella? – preguntó Stefan, que venía llegando de la mano con Elena, ella nos miró con asco.

- nunca me acostumbraré a verlos juntos, wacatela – Damon, Stefan y yo reímos, ella solo sonrió.

- Victoria, una fría, mi exnovio mató a su pareja, que intentó matarme y ella ahora quiere cobrárselas conmigo – les conté.

- pero ahora tu estas con Damon – dijo Elena con pánico.

- pero, ella cree que Edward me sigue amando – me encogí de hombros.

- seguro que es así – dijo Damon.

- ¿no te preocupa? – preguntó Stefan socarrón.

- no, ¿Quién podría preferir a un frío, en vez de a Damon Salvatore?- Damon hizo un gracioso puchero, pero asentí mientras reía.

- pero me preocupa, si viene, me matará – les conté.

- estamos nosotros para protegerte – dijo Stefan.

- no los podría poner en peligro – negué.

- somos mil veces más fuertes que ellos, además, hay cosas que ni ellos mismos conocen, por ejemplo, si beben la sangré de alguien que toma verbena, morirán, tampoco pueden ocupar sus dones con personas que tomen verbena – los miré confundida.

- ¿Cómo saben eso? – les pregunté.

- los Vulturi nos respetan, a nuestra raza, saben que los podemos matar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me prestaron a unos vampiros para experimentar cuando estuve en su reino – dijo Damon.

- Papá tomaba verbena, por eso Edward no podía leer su mente, ahora todo tiene sentido – sonreí.

- ¿Por qué si tu Papá, tomaba verbena tu no? – me preguntó Stefan.

- no estoy segura de si alguna vez tomé o no – me encogí de hombros.

- tu muñeca, te mordió y me dices que tu sangre no lo mató – me comentó como si fuera obvio.

- y hay tienes un punto – sonreí.

- bueno, creo que es hora de que nos vallamos, Jeremy no ha sabido nada de nosotras en todo el día, debe estar preocupado – comentó Elena.

- si creo que tienes razón, debemos irnos – le dí la razón a mi hermana.

- otra cosa, para ellos, la verbena es mortal, mucho más que para nosotros – termino de decir Stefan.

- ya basta nos tenemos que ir - rió Elena.

- adelántense - pidió Damon, Stefan lo miró y sonrió.

- ¿Por qué les pediste que se adelantaran? – le pregunté confundida.

- para hacer esto – me contestó y luego me alzó para darme un beso-roba-aliento-made-in-Damon. Enredé mis manos en su cabello y la otra en su espalda, mientras que el me tenías firmemente sujeta por la cintura, al igual que me alzaba para yo estar a su altura.

- nunca me cansaré de esos besos – dije cuando ya nos separamos en busca de aire.

- podemos hacer mucho más – dijo Damon mientras alzaba las cejas de forma sugestiva, yo reí y asentí, un poco nerviosa.

- ¿en serio? – le pregunté mordiendo mi labio inferior.

- si tú quisieras – dijo mientras se agachaba para darme otro beso, pero en eso momento fue aventado por los aires y yo solo lo vi volando y como una mancha borrosa se movía para sujetarlo por el cuello.

- ¡Damon! – grité.

Logré divisar unos cabellos cobrizos por parte del sujeto que ahora estaba en el suelo, sujeto por el cuello, por Damon. Ahí lo supe, los Cullen me habían encontrado. Logré ver como otra mancha borrosa volvía a lazar a Damon por los aires y el último aterrizó cerca de mí. Vi como Damon, cambiaba su rostro a uno más amenazante, las venas de su cara de marcaban, salían colmillos gigantes y sus ojos se inyectaban de sangre, los iba a matar a todos y yo no podía permitir eso.

- ¡no, Damon no! – le grité, el me miró, se puso delante de mi y gruño en dirección a un Edward que lo miraba sorprendido, pero aún así estaba en posición de ataque junto a Jasper y Emmet, del pecho de los tres salían fuertes gruñidos.

Miré al lado de Damon y vi que Stefan ya se encontraba ahí y que solo mostraba los colmillos.

- ¡ya basta! – volví a gritar, Damon se dio vuelta, vi que su rostro volvía a estar normal, me sonrió y yo le sonreí, para tranquilizarlo, pero en ese momento Edward había intentado volver a atacar a Damon – no Edward – intenté gritar, pero el último fue más rápido y fácilmente lo tenía sujeto por el cuello y alzado por los aires.

Y extrañamente, Stefan tenía a Emmet en el suelo pisándole la cabeza y tenía sus colmillos a escasos centímetros de su cuello, en ese momento entre en pánico, no podía permitir que nada le pasara a Emmet.

- no Stefan, detente – grité, Stefan me miró, soltó a Emmet rápidamente y lo pateo lanzándolo unos metros lejos.

Vi como en ese momento, Jasper intentaba atacar a Stefan, pero Damon había lanzado a Edward contra Jasper y el último fue derribado por el primero, cayendo cerca de donde estaba Emmet acariciando su cuello.

Vi como entraban Alice y Rosalie en escena, la última paró a su esposo y lo agarró de la mano, me miro con agradecimiento y se corrió unos pasos para atrás junto con Emmet. Mientras que Alice me miraba con recelo y a Stefan y Damon con odio, Edward seguía gruñendo y Jasper miraba con curiosidad.

- ¿pueden parar, cavernícolas? – Les preguntó Rosalie – discúlpalos Bella, tienen testosterona en la cabeza, en vez de un cerebro – bufó ella, yo le sonreí.

- hola, familia Cullen – los saludé.

**Chan – Chan, ¿díganme que les pareció? ¿Me merezco los comentarios? ¿Fue un asco?**

**Hay apareció la tan esperada familia Cullen, estos hombres, piensan con todo, menos con el cerebro. Cada vez se pone más interesante esta cosa :$ **

**¿Opiniones? Ahora me toca escribir el capitulo para mi otra historia, así que si tienen algo que quieran que ponga en el otro capitulo, no duden en decírmelo. **


End file.
